Il était une fois pas comme les autres
by Ayionna
Summary: Jasdevi, héritier du trône de France, narcissique et sadique, sauve Lavi d'une mort certaine et en fait son nouveau valet. Le roux lui en est infiniment reconnaissant et se jure de le servir jusqu'à la fin ... le pauvre ... à ses risques et périls.
1. Le prince et son valet

Auteur: Ayionna

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Paring: JasdevixLavi

Attention: Fic' M !

Note: Une petite dédicace à ma Jasdevi d'amour pour qui j'avais écris cette fic' et grâce à qui j'ai eu l'idée de l'écrire xD et un grand MERCI à ceux qui liront ma fic' et l'aimeront xD bonne lecture !

_Chapitre de Rubis I_

Le maitre et son valet

« Il était une fois » c'est bien comme ça que commence toutes les belles histoires de princesses, non ? Alors moi aussi se sera un « il était une fois », mais pas avec une jeune fille qui souffre d'amour pour un prince et une histoire à l'eau de rose qui en dégouterai plus d'un ! Juste un prince narcissique, orgueilleux et son valet.

Il était une fois, une princesse qui épousa un prince, tout à fait banal pour un conte, mais ce prince là était le futur roi de France (nda= et non c'était pas Louis XVI on vous a menti à l'école), ils s'aimaient, ils eurent un enfant (nda= c'est bon le narrateur abrège on en a rien à faire !) et c'est de cet enfant et de son valet dont je vais vous compter l'histoire, mais bien des années plus tard …

Il se nommait Jasdevi, jeune homme de 18 printemps, les cheveux couleurs de blé ornés de noir, plus longs et plus soyeux que ceux des femmes. Un corps parfait, ni trop musclé, ni trop fin. Des yeux d'un éclat doré charmeur et envouteur, la peau un peu mate et douce, encore plus beau que tous les princes de conte de fée.

Bien malheureusement son égocentrisme, son sadisme et son égoïsme n'avait d'égal que sa beauté. Personne ne lui avait jamais rien refusé, toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds et quand il avait eu ce qu'il voulait il les larguait et les ignorait totalement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était sa royale personne et son égo.

Tous les valets et serviteurs ne voulaient être au service du prince, certains allaient même jusqu'à aller voir son père, le roi, pour que le châtiment divin ne s'abatte pas sur eux car le prince se donnait un malin plaisir à torturer ses valets de diverses façons, humiliations publics, caprices en tout genre, ordres les plus débiles et j'en passe, on en aurait pas fini ce soir.

L'histoire commence, en faite, par un jour comme les autres où, comme d'habitude, le prince se retrouvait sans valet à martyriser et pour passer le temps, décida d'aller faire la récolte des impôts plus tôt que prévu (méchant va !). Il fit sceller son étalon, rassembla des gardes et des charrettes puis ils partirent pour le village.

Il partit avec sa troupe, fier sur son destrier, il allait enfin pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, il avait hâte de voir les villageois, complètement paniqués, pour son plus grand plaisir. Mais quand le prince arriva au village, il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent, rien, nada, le silence le plus total. Quoi ? Quelqu'un les avait prévenu ? Raaaah ! Saleté !

Le prince continua à avancer dans le village, quand il entendit des cris, des jurons qu'ils ne put discerner correctement et il se dirigea vers les bruit.

L'agitation était au coeur de la grande place, un bucher y avait été dressé. Ils avaient décidé de faire un barbecue géant ou quoi ? Jasdevi reporta son attention sur les cris des villageois. « Le sorcier au bucher ! » « Débarrassons nous du fils du malin ! » « Monstre » voilà ce que le prince entendait. Un sorcier, hein ? Jasdevi regarda à travers la foule, un jeune homme était trainé de force au bucher, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le « fils du malin » en question devait avoir son âge, ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant malgré la crasse et l'eau qu'il avait dessus. Son corps était mince, plus que d'ordinaire et était parcouru par des plaies sanguinolentes. Il avait un visage fin comme un enfant, les yeux bandés par un tissu gris. Il était vêtu par une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon marron.

Le prince le trouvait magnifique, bien que très sale, cela va de sois ! Quelque chose s'attirant se dégageait de celui ci. Quelque chose que le prince n'aurait pas su d'écrire. Ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas du condamné que quelques secondes plus tard quand celui ci fut attaché au bucher et que quelques flammes commençaient à danser sur le bois.

Le blond éperonna son cheval qui partit de suite au galop à travers la foule, bousculant et piétinant certains villageois sur sa route. Il attrapa un sceau d'eau à sa portée et la lança sur les flammes qui s'éteignirent, il monta sur le bucher et détacha le jeune homme.

Le prince se dressa fièrement, dévisageant la foule autour de lui:

« Celui qui ose désormais porter la main sur ce jeune homme, en payera le prix fort ! Et que je ne me répète pas ! Est ce que c'est bien clair ? »

Un long et bas murmure se fit entendre dans la foule, mais personne n'ose protester, surement de peur de se retrouver au cachot pendant le reste de sa vie. Le prince s'agenouilla à coté du jeune homme aux cheveux de flammes, lui enleva le tissu qui lui barrait ma vue. Celui ci ouvrit doucement les yeux et posa son regard sur son sauveur, puis détourna le regard en voyant la mine un peu dégouté du prince à la vue de son œil droit blessé.

Jasdevi força le jeune homme à se lever et à descendre du bucher, puis il le jeta dans une charrette et remonta sur son cheval.

« Tu es désormais mon valet ! Alors tache d'être à la hauteur « sorcier ». ajouta t-il en se dirigeant le premier vers le château.

- Pauvre gosse ! Même moi je préfèrerais passer au bucher plutôt que d'être au service du prince ! chuchota un garde à un autre.

- Il a vraiment pas de chance le gamin !

Là c'est sur, dieu l'avait complètement abandonné ..

Coucou ! Alors voila une histoire yaoi pas vraiment banale je l'admets ! Du JasdevixLavi ! et oui ça existe maintenant xD

Alors ? qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Aurai je l'honneur d'avoir une petite review ?

Le prochain chapitre sera posté Mercredi ! Vu que toute la fic' est déjà écrite vous aurez un ou deux chapitres par semaine ! tout dépendra des reviews !


	2. Oui votre magesté

_Auteur: Ayionna_

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Couple: JasdevixLavi

Attention: Fic' M !

Note: Un petit coucou comme promis voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Ils sont un peu courts mais bon comme j'en mettrai normalement 2 ou 1 par semaine ça devrait aller xD

_« Oui, votre magesté »_

Cela faisait déjà un jour que le jeune homme était au château, plusieurs servantes s'occupaient de lui, pansant ses plaies et cousant des vêtements pour son prochain service. Il ne disait jamais rien et était bien angoissé par les rumeurs qui lui étaient parvenues aux oreilles, comme quoi, servir le prince était la pire des tortures. « Mon dieu, je vous en supplie protégé moi » pensa le roux.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, quand les plaies du jeune homme ne lui firent plus mal, le futur valet se leva et s'habilla. Ses vêtements étaient magnifiques de son point de vue. Une chemise blanche avec un veston noir avec le blason de la famille royale sur le coté gauche, un pantalon noir fait sur mesure et des chaussures cirées.

Un dernier accessoire était posé sur la commode près de son lit, un bandeau pour son œil droit blessé, il le prit et le mit. Il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea, d'après les indication d'une servante, vers celle du prince.

Le valet arriva devant la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir mais s'arrêta en entendant la mélodieuse mélodie d'un piano dans la chambre. Il resta immobile quelques minutes, écoutant la musique puis finalement toqua timidement et entra.

« Excusez moi ….

- Tiens ! Te voilà enfin toi ! C'est pas trop tôt ! le coupa le prince. »

Le valet s'inclina et se redressa, droit comme un I, n'osant regarder dans les yeux son nouveau maitre.

« Voici quelques règles si tu ne veux pas te retrouver au cachot d'ici une semaine ! Tu ne discutes pas mes ordres ! Tu ne me contredis pas ! Quand tu me parles tu me vouvoies et pour me répondre tu dis « oui votre majesté ». si tu désobéis ou si tu es trop lent tu seras puni ! Tu ne serviras personne d'autre et tu n'obéiras à personne d'autre. Tu devrais apprendre mon emploie du temps par cœur et m'accompagner où que j'aille. Est ce bien clair ?

Oui, votre majesté !

Tu commence bien ... voyons pour la suite. Ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire sadique au coin des lèvres. Va en cuisine et rapporte moi de la tarte aux pommes !

Tout de suite mon prince ! »

Le valet s'inclina et partit vers la porte, mais il s'arrêta après l'avoir ouverte.

« V-votre majesté .. où se trouve la cuisine ? »

Pour seule et unique réponse, le pauvre reçu un vase qui éclata à quelques centimètres de lui. Il partit en courant sous le regard amusé du prince. Il allait bien s'amuser avec celui là, ça c'était sur !

5,10,15 minutes passèrent et toujours pas de trace de tarte aux pommes sur sa table à coté de lui, le valet n'était toujours pas revenu ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ce crétin ? Un quart d'heure qu'il attendait ! Il s'était perdu ou quoi ?

On taqua timidement à la porte, le valet entra.

« Qu'est ce que tu foutais ? Il faut pas un quart d'heure pour aller et revenir de cuisine !

Je suis vraiment désolé .. j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver la cuisine .. »

Le valet posa la tarte aux pommes sur la table à coté du prince qui à peine la tarte posé, la fit tomber par terre. Sous l'œil surprit de son valet.

« Je n'en veux plus ! Et nettoie moi ça ! dit il en se dirigeant vers son bureau de noyer. »

Le jeune valet soupira doucement, il s'agenouilla pour ramasser la tarte en mille morceaux sur le sol. Jasdevi, lui, regardait son nouvel « esclave » « sac-à-frappe » « divertissement » d'un air triomphant.

« Et après tu iras me chercher du thé et des biscuits et dépêches toi cette fois ! ... c'est quoi ton nom déjà ? demanda la prince d'un air curieux.

Je me nomme Lavi, votre majesté. »

Le prince murmure quelque chose et regarda par la fenêtre, le jardin ensoleillé, Lavi se dépêcha de ramasser la tarte, de la jeter et d'aller faire du thé en un temps record. Il eut même le droit à une tasse de la part du prince ... il était vraiment bizarre celui là .


	3. Et si on jouait ?

Auteur: Ayionna

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Couple: JasdevixLavi

Attention: Fic' M !

Note: merci à mes 3 lectrices de leurs reviews xD ça me fait très plaisir ^^ donc voilà le chapitre 3 avec un peu beaucoup d'avance ! Vous n'aurez le prochain chapitre que le weekend prochain ! (bah oui faut bien que je révise pour mon brevet et termine mes cosplays pour la JE XD)

Attention première scène Yaoi w

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre de Saphir III

« Et si on jouait »

Un mois qu'il était au service de ce fou. UN MOIS ! C'était un record jamais établit. Lavi avait supporté les caprices du prince pendant tout un mois. Il était devenu en quelques temps une sorte de « super valet » au palais et il avait le respect de toutes les servantes, servants, cuisiniers, autres valets qui travaillait au palais. Comment faisait il pour tenir ? C'était un vrai miracle ! Mais si il disait qu'il aimait bien le prince malgré son coté sadique et enfant gâté et qu'il était parfois agréable d'être à ses cotés, on l'aurait pris pour un fou.

Il y a une semaine, le prince avait voulu aller à la chasse. EN ETE ! Lavi avait donc scellé l'étalon du prince, quand celui ci avait débarqué dans les écuries (nda= en se plaignant de l'odeur bien entendu !) Il était monté sur son cheval et était partit au galop vers la forêt, forçant son valet à le suivre en courant, comme il n'avait pas scellé le sien. Il l'avait donc suivit toute la journée à pied et c'était reçu des coups dans le dos tout le long de la journée car « il faisait trop de bruit ». De pire en pire !

Du coté du prince, lui, s'amusait beaucoup, la patience de son valet lui plaisait et cela lui donnait encore plus envie et d'idées pour le martyriser ! Mais bizarrement quelque chose l'attirait chez le valet, quelque chose qui faisait qu'il voulait toujours l'avoir sous la main, toujours le voir soumit.

Son sourire chaleureux qu'il affichait même quand il le poussait dans ses retranchements, sa patience à le supporter, ses cheveux à la couleur si envoutant et sa peau si douce ... Le jeune homme l'avait ensorcelé. Merde ... Foutu sorcier ...

Le valet regarda sa montre à gousset, offert par son maitre lors de leur voyage au sud de la France. 20 minutes que son prince était dans son bain, des servantes s'occupaient de lui et qu'elles supportaient ses caprices. Infernal ce maitre ! Infernal !

Lavi, lui, attendait derrière la porte de la salle de bain, ordre de son maitre. Il soupira longuement quand un cri se fit entendre dans la salle de bain.

Toutes les servantes sortir en courant, se bousculant pour ne pas subir la colère du prince.

« LAVI ! VIENS ICI ! »

Le valet se dépêcha d'entrer dans la magnifique salle de bain blanche et d'or, rougissant à la vue du prince dans un bain de mousse. Il remarqua qu'il avait son index dans la bouche et que quelques traces de sang avait taché le bord de la baignoire.

« Ces incapables ne savent pas faire leur travail correctement ! Occupe toi de ça ! »

Lavi s'avança, prit l'éponge et la frotta doucement sur le bras du prince, puis l'autre, le dos, le cou pour finir par le torse, cela rendit le jeune valet assez rouge en découvrant que son prince était magnifiquement musclé, un vrai corps de rêve. Il comprenait pourquoi toutes les jeunes filles du palais lui faisaient du charme !

Jasdevi, lui, avait bien remarqué la rougeur de son valet et s'en amusait et pourquoi ne pas faire durer son plaisir ?

« Lavi ! Apportes moi mon peignoir ! »

Le valet s'exécuta et fit enfiler le peignoir à son prince quand celui ci sortit du bain, puis Jasdevi se dirigea vers sa chambre où il s'habilla, Lavi l'attendit dans la salle de bain, ne sachant pas où se mettre n'étant pas habitué à cette tache, se remettant peu à peu de sa « vision de rêve »

Soudain, deux bras musclés se nouèrent autour de la taille de Lavi, le ramenant contre un torse nu et parfait. Il fut tant surpris qu'il ne sortit de sa stupeur que lorsque une langue chaude se mit à explorer son cou, il hoqueta de surprise et essaya de se dégager des bras qui le fait prisonnier mais rien à faire, il n'était pas aussi fort.

« V-votre majesté ... pitié arrêtez !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un simple valet ! susurra le prince à l'oreille de Lavi avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, faisait gémir sa victime. »

Avec une de ses mains, il déboutonna le veston, puis la chemise de son valet et caressa son torse de sa main froide, le jeune homme essayait toujours de se débattre.

« Qui t'a permit de te débattre ? Hein Lavi ? »

Le prince mordilla le cou de son valet, le faisant gémir pour son plus grand plaisir ... et si il s'amusait encore un peu plus ? Le prince ricana un peu et ouvrit la ceinture du pantalon de Lavi qui s'affola, mais cela ne faisait qu'exciter au plus haut point son geôlier.

Le blond fit glisser sa main le long du torse de Lavi, passa doucement sur son bas-ventre, profitant de ce contacte. Il avait la peau si douce et chaude, il passa la main dans le pantalon de Lavi, au bord des larmes et commença à le caresser tout en lui léchant le cou, puis tout alla vite, une montée d'adrénaline, un cri, une douleur à la joue, un choque en tombant sur le carrelage.

« Saleté de sorcier ! Je vais t'apprendre à porter la main sur moi ! » cria le prince en prenant son valet par le col de sa chemise défaite et leva le point.

Mais il n'osa pas frapper en le voyant dans cet état. Lavi était en pleurs, ses bras croisés au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger du coup foutu, s'excusant inlassablement. Jasdevi le lâcha, mit son haut et partit, plus furax que jamais, laissant Lavi, seul dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des gardes vinrent trouver Lavi et l'amenèrent dans les cachots comme leur avait ordonné l'héritier.

« Le pauvre ! Je me demande bien ce qui a pu se passer. »

Mais au fond, connaissant le prince et l'état dans lequel était le pauvre valet, c'était difficile de ne pas deviner.

Jasdevi, de son coté, se rongeait les ongles de rage, comment ce bâtard avait il osé ? Personne n'avait jamais osé lever la main sur lui ! Même pas son propre père. Et il n'allait pas rester sur ça ! C'était une faute impardonnable et quand il l'aurait assez fait moisir au cachot, il le ferai exécuter !

Du coté de Lavi, il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses larmes. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Pourquoi avait il ... Il se recroquevilla sur lui même sur la paille humide en se remémorant ses quelques dernières minutes et le mot « sorcier » résonnait dans sa tête. Ce mot le poursuivrait toute sa vie ... Il était maudit …

Voilaaaaaaaaaa ! Une petite review et jugement ? Pour me faire plaisir ! XD


	4. J'ai une question mon prince

Auteur: Ayionna

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Couple: JasdevixLavi

Attention: Fic' M !

Note: voilà ! Encore un chapitre (tout petit je sais excusé moi T-T ) ^^ comme le brevet et la JE arrivent bientôt je ne sais pas si les prochains chapitres arriveront bientôt j'essayerai sinon vous les aurez à partir du 5 Juillet ! Mais venez toujours vérifier au cas ou on ne sait jamais ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ça me fait un plaisir fou !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre de Tanzanite IV

« J'ai une question mon prince ... »

1 ...2 ...3 ..4 jours qu'il était enfermé dans les cachots, 4 jours qu'il était dans le noir complet, allongé sur le sol humide. 4 jours depuis l'incident ... Il n'avait vu personne à par le gardien de la prison, mais il faisait semblant de dormir quand c'était le cas.

Il avait regagné son calme et toute sa lucidité après quelques heures dans sa cellule et avait réfléchit à toutes sortes de choses dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir avant, trop occupé à servir le prince. Il avait surtout réfléchit à la scène de la salle de bain. Il n'avait que ça à faire de toute manière. Il s'était demandé, non pas pourquoi le prince avait eu ces gestes à son égard, il était son valet, son corps et sa vie lui appartenait.

Mais pourquoi il avait giflé le prince. Se ... se n'était pas comme si ... il n'avait pas aimé .. le torse du prince, collé à lui ... l'enlaçant ... lui avait apporté une certaine béatitude, le sensation de la langue sur son cou avait fait naitre une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais connu dans son bas-ventre ... et ses caresses ... elles étaient douces et agréables ... c'était à son dernier geste que Lavi avait prit peur. Il avait fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux et il avait prit peur.

La première fois qu'il s'était débattu, c'était pas surprise, la deuxième pour pouvoir se retourner et embrasser le prince. Il s'en voulait à mort de l'avoir blessé ... c'est sur ... il aimait le prince ..

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, des pas vinrent vers lui, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, il regarda et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise. Le prince se tenait, là devant la porte, le regard froid et les bras croisés, l'air menaçant, mais il était là quand même.

Lavi se leva avec hâte, couru vers Jasdevi et le prit dans ses bras, surprit, le prince ne répliqua pas, il n'avait pas prévu que son ex-valet allait réagir de la sorte en le voyant, il imaginait d'avantage des insultes et la suite le surprit d'avantage:

« Je vous en supplie, pardonnez moi ! Je ne voulais pas vous frapper ! C'était un pure réflexe ! C'était un accident ! Pardonnez moi ! ... re ... reprenez moi à votre service ... »

Jasdevi était sous le choque, TOUS les valets qu'il avait viré l'avaient détesté, l'avait injurié (nda= très peu avaient survécu) Mais personne ! PERSONNE ! Ne l'avait supplié de le reprendre à son service ! Ce mec était masochiste ou quoi ? Le prince en était déboussolé, après toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir il voulait qu'il le garde ?

Après tout ... il n'avait jamais rechigné un ordre .. il ne lui avait jamais donné tort .. et l'avait supporté pendant un temps record .. sans la (presque) moindre bavure ..

« Arrête de chialer ! et lâche moi ! puis il continua après que son valet lui ai obéis. On va dire que c'est d'accord mais au moindre faux pas je te fais balancer au bout d'une corde ! Bon ! Viens ! Je dois trouver une tenue pour le bal dans 3 jours !

- Un .. un bal ? De quel bal parlez vous ?

- Celui où je vais trouver une épouse, bien sur ! Aller dépêche toi de venir ! » dit il en partant vers la sortie avec un sourire triomphant.

Lavi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et en resta bouche-bée ... son prince ? Se marier ? Non ... impossible ...


	5. L'hirondelle et le coucou

Auteur: Ayionna

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Paring: JasdevixLavi

Attention: Fic' M !

Note: Et voilà ! Après une absence de quelques jours, voici le chapitre 5 de ma fic' ! Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre Lapis-lazuli V_

_L'hirondelle et le coucou_

_ou_

_comment vous débarrasser d'une rivale_

A peine avait il reprit son poste de valet que sa vie était redevenue un enfer ! Pire qu'avant ! Le prince redoublait de sadisme et pour la tenue de ce soir, cela faisait trois jours que le prince rejetait toutes les propositions de son valet, à bout de force

« mon prince ! Il va falloir que vous vous décidiez ! Le bal est dans deux heures et les invités sont déjà presque tous arrivés ! soupira le valet en posant sur le lit une énième tenue.

- Et bien alors dépêche toi de me trouver une autre tenue ! »

Lavi retourna dans l'immense penderie presque vide de l'enfant gâté et fouilla au fond, il en ressortit une tenue tout de rouge, brodée or. Si avec ça il n'était pas content t'en pis pour la corde ! Et c'est avec un grand soulagement que le prince accepta. Il n'allait finalement pas aller en pyjama au bal et Lavi n'allait pas à la corde ! Ils y gagnaient tout les deux.

Une fois habillé, coiffé et tout le tralala quotidien, le prince fut prêt … plus qu'une demi heure ! Il était grand temps !

« En faite, Lavi, je n'aurai pas besoin de toi pendant le bal mais tu pourras venir quand même ! »

Les yeux de Lavi se remplir d'étoiles. Lui ? Il pouvait y aller ? Et pas en tant que valet ? C'est pas vrai …!

« Oui ! C'est vrai .. il manquait des serveurs pour ce soir alors je t'ai mis sur la liste. »

…. Non … c'était pas vrai ! Saloperie ! Goujat ! Il avait osé lui faire un coup pareil ! Le valet bouillonna en lui, un jour, oui, un jour, il lui ferait payer !

« Et si tu ne veux pas être en retard aux cuisine tu ferai mieux de courir ! » ricana le prince en lui montrant l'heure sur sa montre à gousset.

Il n'avais plus que 20 minutes pour se changer et aller en cuisine ! Il partit en courant vers sa chambre pour se changer puis alla en cuisine et soupira en regardant l'heure … 5 minutes de retard.

« Et bien Lavi, que t'arrive t-il ? Tu n'es pas au près du prince ? Lui demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et au grand sourire.

- Le prince m'a mit au service ici pour la soirée. bougonna t-il.

- Mon pauvre petit lapinou ! Avec tout le mal que tu te donnes pour lui, il pourrait te laisser quartier libre ce soir !

- Bah ! C'est mon travail après tout ! » soupira le roux alors que son amie lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

La jeune fille s'appelait Chomesuke, il l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois en cuisine quand le prince l'envoyai lui chercher le thé. Elle était la fille du cuisiner royal et elle l'avait souvent soutenu dans les moments difficiles et elle était même venu en cachette aux cachots pour le voir et lui apporter à manger.

« Bon aller ! Au boulot maintenant ! Tu vas voir c'est facile ! Tu n'as qu'à porter les plateaux parmi la foule et proposer parfois à certains groupes des boissons et des petits fours ! En évitant la piste de danse bien entendu !

- ça me changera du prince ! » ricana t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille qui rougit, il prit un plateau et partit dans la grande salle.

Toutes les personnes ici présentes étaient couvertes de bijoux , à s'en demander comment elles faisaient pour ne pas tomber sous le poids.

La soirée se déroula sans problèmes, servant différents plateaux, aidant aux cuisines, il se sentait serein et à l'aise.

21H, 22h, 23h passèrent sans que Lavi ne s'en aperçoive, il aimait regarder le prince danser sur la piste de danse, il était élégant, romantique et raffiné, une partie de sa personnalité qu'il n'offrirait jamais à son valet, il en était sur.

Et puis pourquoi pas ? Il pouvait bien rêver non ? Alors qu'il servait un énième plateau, Lavi observa le prince une nouvelle fois, il était accompagné par une jeune chinoise, les yeux et cheveux longs noirs, les yeux bridés et habillée d'une magnifique tenue rouge et noire. Il avait entendu parlé d'elle .. Elle s'appelait … Arica .. Atina .. Anita ! La princesse Anita ! C'était elle qui dansait tout à l'heure avec le prince, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, ils riaient ensemble comme deux enfants et trinquaient à la soirée.

Le prince avait l'air si bien avec elle, ça le dégoutait. La princesse Anita se sépara du prince, un sentiment de jalousie extrême s'empara du valet, elle n'allait pas faire long feu celle là !

Il alla prendre dans la cuisine un plateau de coupes de vin, alla dans la salon, s'approcha de la princesse .. un hurlement retentit dans la pièce ...


	6. La punition

_Auteur: Ayionna_

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Paring: JasdevixLavi

Attention: Fic' M !

Note: Et voilà la suite ! Je voudrais remercier mes lectrices fidèles qui me laissent des reviews ! Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre d'Ambre VI_

_La « punition »_

Un hurlement de rage retentit, Lavi venait de tomber, renversant le vin sur la robe de la princesse Anita, il était paniqué essayent de nettoyer les dégâts s'excusant milles fois. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Il était devenu fou ?

« Espèce d'abruti ! Regarde ce que tu as fais ! Ma robe est fichu à cause de toi. cria la princesse.

- Je .. je suis désolé ! bafouilla le pauvre valet.

- Je vais t'apprendre moi ! »

La princesse, furax, leva la main afin de frapper le valet, mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un la retint par le poignet. Jasdevi venait d'intervenir à temps, toute la cour regarda la scène sous le choque, mais moins que la princesse et le valet, Jasdevi offrit à Anita un magnifique sourire et lui baisa la main.

« Je suis fort embarrassé par le comportement de mon valet ! Votre robe était des plus magnifique et maintenant elle est gâché par ce malotru. Je ferai en sorte qu'il soit puni comme il se doit, alors épargné vous la peine d'abimer une de vos si jolies et délicates mains mademoiselle. »

La princesse ne sut quoi dire et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, Jasdevi prit son valet par le bras et le traina de force en dehors de la salle, puis dans les couloirs où il le plaqua contre le mur, le regardant d'un air menaçant.

« Toi ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris à la fin ?

- C'était .. c'était un accident !

- Un accident ? Tu te fous de moi ? Je t'ai bien vu nous espionner et la suivre des yeux pendant toute la soirée ! Avoue !

- …. oui .. c'est vrai »

Il y eu un long silence, puis Jasdevi eut un sourire triomphant et prit Lavi par le menton pour lui relever la tête, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, il rougissait, cela amusait le prince au plus au point. Jasdevi approcha son visage de Lavi, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celle du valet et murmura:

« Ne me dis pas que tu étais jaloux ? Hein .. mon mignon ? » (nda= mignon, au moyen âge, gay)

Lavi rougit de plus belle. Ça se voyait autant ? Il avait tout le temps l'impression que l'homme en face de lui, lisait dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert, s'en était déroutant. Les lèvres du prince frôlèrent celles de Lavi, leurs souffles s'étaient mélangés pendant un instant, Jasdevi se sépara de lui et l'entraina plus loin, dans sa chambre pour être précis, sous le regard perdu de son servant. Quoi ? Il allait pas le remettre aux cachots ou au bout d'une corde ?

Jasdevi bloqua Lavi contre la commode en olivier, pressant son bassin contre celui de Lavi qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

« on dit que les sorciers peuvent faire des choses surprenantes .. comment m'as tu ensorcelé ?

- Je ne suis pas un sorcier ! Je n'ai ensorcelé personne !

- Ah ? Alors se doit être tes cheveux de feu et ton petit minois qui m'ont séduit au premier regard. » dit il est passant une main dans les cheveux de Lavi

Jasdevi et Lavi se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux, l'émeraude contre l'or, c'est finalement l'émeraude qui perdit en cachant son éclat et en embrassant timidement le prince au coin des lèvres. Puis il y eu un nouveau silence avant que le prince ne prenne agressivement possession des lèvres de son valet, faisant naitre un baiser fougueux et sauvage, le prince fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de Lavi et joua avec la langue de celui ci, Lavi essayait de prendre par au baiser, mais, inexpérimenté, il était maladroit, donnant des airs de soumission qui ne déplut pas à Jasdevi.

Le blond, continuant à embrasser son valet, défit la chemise de celui ci et fit glisser sa main tel un serpent sur la jambe de son conjoint, puis quitta ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, puis son torse.

Lavi reprit son souffle, laissa échapper un léger gémissement de plaisir, les idées dans sa tête se bousculaient, que voulait dire le prince tout à l'heure ? L'avait il aimé dès le début ? Ou se jouait il encore de lui pour son simple plaisir ? Par caprice ? Mais les caresses que le prince lui offrait là paraissaient sincères et passionnées. Enfin .. qu'importe si son maitre l'utilisait pour assouvir un désir de passage ou un quelconque fantasme, tant qu'il lui donnait de l'attention comme maintenant, il était comblé.

Jasdevi se recula au grand déplaisir de Lavi, mais le prince attrapa le valet par les épaules et le plaqua sur son lit, se mit à califourchon sur lui et continua à explorer son corps tout en le déshabillant, son valet en faisait de même mais avec plus de difficultés, les habits du prince étaient difficiles à détacher.

Quand ils furent enfin tous les deux nus sur le lit, le prince contempla le corps de son valet rougissant et se lécha les lèvres avant de l'embrasser pour la énième fois dans le cou, encouragé par les gémissements de Lavi

« Lavi ?

- Oui votre majesté ? »

Jasdevi chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son valet qui devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Mais … mais votre altesse ..

- C'est un ordre stupide lapin ! » Dit le prince, il avait entendu sa discution avec la jeune fille et c'était amusé de ce surnom.

Le prince s'assit sur le lit pendant que son valet se baissait pour mettre sa tête au niveau du bassin de Jasdevi et commença à sucer et lécher la virilité de celui ci, mais aucun son, aucun gémissement ne sortit de la bouche du prince, juste un:

« Bon arrête ! T'es vraiment nul pour ça ! »

Lavi n'eut même pas le temps de se redresser qui Jasdevi l'allongea sur le lit et lui écarta les jambes, mais une main poser sur son torse l'arrêta.

« Quoi encore ?

- C'est .. c'est que c'est la .. première et … bafouilla le valet, ce qui fit rire Jasdevi qui lui susurra à l'oreille très sensuellement.

- Alors je vais faire en sorte que cette première fois soit inoubliable mais se n'est pas pour ça que je me retiendrais ! Au contraire. »

C'est sur ces mots que Jasdevi commença à pénétrer son valet, sous les petits cris de douleur de celui ci.

« Détends toi ! Tu es trop serré ! »

L'ainé continua de s'enfoncer avec peine dans son cadet qui planta ses ongles dans son dos, une larme coula de son unique œil, que le prince essuya à mi-chemin. Quand le prince commença ses va-et-vient, la douleur se fit remplacer par un plaisir auquel Lavi n'avait jamais goûté jusqu'ici, gémissant et haletant sans retenu.

« ….core. gémit le valet.

- Comment ?

- E-Encore … s'il vous plait .. votre majesté

- Si c'est demandé aussi gentiment je ne peux qu'accepter. »

Il accéléra ses mouvements de hanches, plus rapide, plus fort, faisant haleté son valet de plus belle, soumit, prêt à obéir aux moindres de ses ordres. Jasdevi continua ses caresse et mordilla le cou de son valet quand celui ci jouit finalement.

« Tu es bien fragile dis moi ! rigola le prince sur un ton presque accusateur.

- Je .. je suis désolé ...

- Tu es tout excusé mais moi, je ne suis pas encore rassasié. » lui susurra t-il à l'oreille d'une façon très .. érotique.

Le prince se retira de son valet et le mit sur le ventre, le surprenant et le pénétrant à nouveau avec plus de facilité et moins de douceur, lui aussi il en voulait toujours plus, encore et encore. Jasdevi savait maintenant qu'il lui était soumit et qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme, mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son serviteur.

« Lavi ?

- Qu'y a t-il … votre majesté ? essaya d'articuler le valet en sueur et haletant.

- Ton corps m'appartient, non ?

- Vous êtes mon prince .. c'est normal.

- Et ta vie ?

- Elle est entre vos main depuis que je suis à votre service …

- Et ton cœur aussi je suppose ? » chuchota dans l'oreille de son valet comme si il s'agissait d'un secret.

Il y eu un long silence de la part de Lavi, puis il répondit par la seule réponse qui pouvait être dite.

« Oui ...votre majesté »

Il y eut un coup de rein plus fort que les autres, puis Lavi sentit un liquide chaud se déverser en lui, le faisant frissonner. Son prince se sépara de lui et s'allongea à coté de lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Moi aussi je t'aime stupide lapin. »

Lavi se redressa, serrant une partie de la couverture sur lui, il avait l'air triste aux dires du prince.

« Vous mentez … vous m'avez juste fait l'amour pour vous amusez et m'humilier plus tard ..

- Foutaise ! répondit le prince en embrassant son valet amoureusement. Je t'aime à te faire l'amour comme un fou tout les soirs. »

Lavi rougit … il était sincère … mais …

- Mais .. votre majesté .. un prince amoureux et qui couche avec son valet … c'est contre les lois de la société .. de plus … nous sommes des hommes ..

- Et alors ? Ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner tout à l'heure .. Pour ma part ça ne me pose aucun problème et tu n'es plus un simple valet, depuis l'instant où nous n'avons fait qu'un tu es devenu mon amant royal.

- A .. amant royal ? Mais que va dire votre père ?

- Je m'en fiche bien ! »

Le prince allongea Lavi sur le lit et posa sa tête son le torse de son nouvel amant, il entendait son cœur battre .. c'était reposant …

« Votre majesté .. j'aurai une question …

- Laquelle ?

- Vous .. vous pourriez … un autre jour .. me le refaire ?

- Bien sur voyons tu n'as qu'à demander. » lui répondit il en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Lavi et Jasdevi étaient aux anges, l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent très vite, mais Lavi était assez perturbé, que dira le roi quand Jasdevi lui annoncera la nouvelle ? Comment les autres le verraient après ça ?

De multiples questions lui tournèrent dans la tête, mais il aurait sans doute la réponse demain, il s'endormit, le sommeil léger


	7. Epilogue

Auteur: Ayionna

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino Katsura

Paring: JasdevixLavi

Attention: Fic' M !

Note: voilà le dernier chapitre ! Et oui c'est court je sais mais sachez chères lectrices que c'est ma toute première fanfiction xD Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça m'a fais super plaisir !

PS: petite surprise à lire après la fic'

Épilogue de perles

Il était assit sur son siège et était en train de faire la paperasse avec son valet à coté de lui, un jeune asiatique aux cheveux de jais, un peu plus jeune que lui, qu'il avait sauvé du marchant d'esclave, assez froid mais sympathique, il adorait Yu.

Cela faisait 6 mois que Lavi était l'amant royal de Jasdevi et il en était heureux, encore plus qu'au premier jour. Même si pendant les crises de possessivité ou de jalousie du prince, des claques se perdaient. Mais tout allait bien, enfin sauf pour son postérieur, et oui il était rentré hier soir d'un voyage d'affaire de 2 semaines sans Jasdevi et celui là à son retour lui avait fait les yeux séducteur et il n'avait pas pu lui résister. Comme aimait dire Jasdevi, il était passé à « la casserole »

La porte s'ouvrit, Jasdevi entra dans la pièce et alla embrasser son amant, accompagné d'un petit « bonjour mon amour »

« Laviiiii ! Je t'avais dit hier de rester au lit aujourd'hui ! Que j'allais m'occuper de tout !

- Je sais mais vous connaissant vous auriez fait la moitié et vous auriez laisser le reste à ce pauvre Allen ! D'ailleurs ! Où est il ? »

Jasdevi sifflota et Lavi soupira, infernal ce prince ! Infernal !

« Et toi arrête de me vouvoyer ! On est bientôt marié non ? C'est pour dans deuuuuuux moiiiiiis ! »

C'est vrai, le roi avait donné son accord, il aimait bien Lavi mais sous quelques conditions:

1) Lavi devait faire en sorte que Jasdevi ne séduise plus les jeunes bourgeoises (nda= Jasdevi

l'a bien comprit il en a encore mal aux oreilles)

2) Il devait lui même lui être fidèle à vie, et comme ils s'aimaient comme des fous, tout allait bien.

3) Et enfin ils devaient avoir un héritier, pour ça, il avait engagé le mage Komui, qui avait déjà bien fait ses preuves et qui concoctait en ce moment même la potion, mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là, Jasdevi ne voulait pas devenir père tout de suite et Lavi ne voulait pas avoir un ventre comme un ballon, son moral et sa fierté en prendrait un sérieux coup.

Lavi embrassa son homme, puis se leva pour laisser Jasdevi s'assoir à sa place.

« Bon ! Occupe toi des papiers ! Et moi je vais dormir ! Mais Yu te surveille ! »

La porte s'ouvrit avec force et une petite tête blanche essoufflée entra dans la pièce. Allen, le valet actuel de Jasdevi, Lavi regarda Kanda, puis Allen, le brun dévorait le blandinet des yeux. Ces deux là étaient ensemble, il le savait bien (nda= prit en flagrant délit dans la chambre de Allen xD). Et il n'avait promis de ne rien dire, un amour secret était bien plus excitant que quand il était à découvert ! Il le savait bien ! Lavi partit en souriant, tout allait pour le mieux pour tout le monde.

Mais une histoire avec plusieurs péripéties est toujours meilleure non ? Alors pourquoi pas vous raconter la suite de leur histoire ? Peut être une autre fois ... car Jasdevi a encore échappé aux regards de Allen et Kanda et qu'il faut encore aller le trouver ... les papiers du mariage ne vont pas se remplir tous seuls !

Voilà voilà la fin chères lectrices mais C'EST PAS FINI ! Et oui ! Je prévois une suite à cette fanfiction, je ne l'ai pas encore commencé mais je le fais dès que j'ai terminé celle en cours promis !

Fanfiction en cours: Et oui pendant que je postais cette fanfiction, j'en écrivais une autre ! Toujours un JasxLavi ! Mais cette fois, très différent ! Donc après mes deux semaines de vacances passé à l'Ile de Rê je vous propose de découvrir ma nouvelle fic' « Number 13 », une fanfiction qui a donné froid dans le dos à l'amie qui lit en avant première mes fanfictions. Meurtres en série, Suspense, 12 meurtres et 5 suspects donc un sera la 13e victime et un autre le tueur !

Bisous et à dans 2 semaines !


End file.
